gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Voltic
The Coil Voltic is an all-electric sports car in Grand Theft Auto V. Design This car is inspired by the Tesla Roadster and Lotus Elise with styling from the Hennessey Venom GT. As such it features a low front end with a fairly tall front face, featuring three bumper grilles; the central grille spanning two thirds of the bumper width and then a smaller one either side. The headlights are totally ovular, which somehow resembles Rinspeed sQuba, an amphibious car based on Lotus Elise. The manufacturer emblem is located right in front of the bonnet/hood, in the centre. The bonnet/hood features two large, curved-edge intakes placed in the middle. The sides of the car are very curvy and the greenhouse shrinks in width towards the rear of the car. The main body line curves downwards between the two arches, but curves upwards for either arch, more so for the rear arch, much like a Series 2 Lotus Exige. The main lines that form the edge of the side intakes for the car are also curved. The intake just in front of the rear wheel arch features a CFRP insert. The wheelbase of the car is relatively short, giving the car the appearance of a lightweight, compact roadster, typical of a Lotus-related design. The wheels featured on this car are split five spoke wheels, which appear to be inspired by those found on the Lotus Exige S. The rear end of this car features rear lighting made up of two circular lamps either side of a central section. The lower area of the rear bumper has a plastic insert. This rear face arrangement very much resembles a Series 2 Lotus Exige. Although this car features a Lotus body, it may in fact be inspired by the Porsche 918 Spyder hybrid hypercar. Performance The Voltic is a very fast car, with incredibly quick and responsive acceleration, and an excellent top speed. Since it is an electric vehicle, the Voltic has a specially-tuned single-speed transmission which directly drives the rear wheels. This results in the vehicle having a very quick throttle response. Its powerful electric engine provides sufficient torque for the vehicle to climb steep hills with ease, and acceleration in this vehicle is one of the best in the game, tied with the Rapid GT sports car. Handling is quick and sharp, thanks to its very light design and low profile, but its short wheelbase could lead to loss of control, especially at high speeds. Also, its light weight makes it very easy to get pushed off the road by other heavier cars. The vehicle's durability is mediocre, as its body panels are very easily deformable and detachable from collisions. The wheels also have a tendency to get bent and lock up easily. Overview Locations GTA V *Usually found at the Kortz Center's parking, in Pacific Bluffs. *Can also be found in the parking garage near your getaway vehicle while setting up the final heist for The Big Score. *Sometimes found in a carpark north of Los Santos International Airport near the runway next to the road leading away from Los Santos Customs and past the Triathlon. *Sometimes found in the Air Theater parking lot, eastern Vinewood Hills. *If one were to replay Three's Company, upon completing the mission, a Voltic rests directly ahead of the player, close to two utility vehicles. As this is a replay, there is no way to store this vehicle, as the screen will transition to the load page after a few seconds. *Also easy to find in the parking lot of the Marlowe Vineyards. Gallery GTAV-Voltic-Front.png|Front quarter view, as seen in Premium Deluxe Motorsport. (Rear quarter view) Volic-Poster-ad-GTAV.png|Voltic poster ad in Premium Deluxe Motorsport Voltic-GTAV-Front.jpg|A white Voltic. Volitic,Coil.jpg|Engine close-up. vehicles-super-voltic.jpg|A silver Voltic on Rockstar Social Club. Voltic Billboard on La Puerta Freeway.jpg|Voltic Billboard on the La Puerta Freeway. Trivia *Although this car is based on Lotus Elise, the car's name, Coil Voltic, may be inspired from its electric-driven descendant, the Tesla Roadster ("Coil" refers to Nikola Tesla, the inventor of the Tesla coil, while "Voltic" may refer to Tesla Roadster's status as an electric sports car). *Being an electric vehicle, the car will not stall, catch fire or explode if damaged by any means. However, damage caused by flames (such as molotovs or a jerry can) will likely to destroy the battery, rendering the car unable to drive. Also, it does not backfire. *The Voltic also shares a similarity to the Alarde, which is also based on an Elise in the 2003 game Midnight Club II (another well-known Rockstar game, although the Alarde itself is not considered an electric car). *There are three variants of the Voltic: hardtop, topless, and a carbon fiber rooftop. *The Voltic is one of the fastest accelerating vehicles in a straight line without upgrades, beating the Entity XF and Adder. This is because electric cars have huge amounts of torque available as soon as the engine starts and because the single-speed transmission has been specially tuned to optimize acceleration, just like the real-life Tesla Roadster. **Also, because it has an electric motor instead of an internal combustion engine, the Voltic is one of the very few cars in the game that can't have a turbo upgrade installed. *Due to it being an electric powered vehicle, there is very little to no noise coming from the engine, even at high speeds or accelerating with a handbrake. *The default radio stations for Voltic are FlyLo FM or Soulwax FM. *Despite it being a single transmission car, there is a six speed gearbox inside. This is most likely an oversight. *The vehicle shares its electric motor sound as the Khamelion and Surge. Navigation }} de:Voltic (V) es:Voltic ru:Voltic Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Sports Cars Category:2-Door Coupés Category:Vehicles manufactured by Coil Category:Electric vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online